We Love Our Lil' Family!
by CyeDessy
Summary: Sequel dari fict Mom, we love you! Chapter 1 : Uchiha Ichigo. Sang sulung Uchiha yang penurut dan lembut pada keluarganya berubah menjadi dingin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah hal itu mempunyai sangkut paut dengan masa lalu sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke dan pembantaian klan Uchiha? For everyone who waiting this sequel :D


**We Love Our Lil' Family!**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-****_jisan_**** forever**

**Pair :**

**Absolutely SasuSaku ^o^**

**Warning :**

**Canon, A Lil' bit OOC, some OC, Typo maybe, etc.**

**Genre :**

**Family**

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback, please?**_** D **

* * *

"Ichigo-_kun_, kau sudah mau berangkat?" Sakura menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang memakai sepatu ninjanya di _Genkan_. Ia tengah bersiap-siap berangkat ke tempat ia menempuh pendidikan ninjanya.

"Iya, _Kaasan_," jawab Ichigo yang sudah memakai sepatu ninjanya dan berdiri menghadap Sakura.

"Ini _bento_ untuk _niichan_," si kecil Ren menyodorkan sekotak _bento_ yang disiapkan Sakura pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat Ren yang menyodorkan kotak _bento_-nya. "Terima kasih, Ren," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Ren pelan. Yang di elus hanya menampilkan senyum imutnya.

"Kau tidak mau berangkat bersama Ryuu-_kun _dan Ryou-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka masih sibuk memperdebatkan sesuatu di atas. Aku bisa terlambat kalau menunggu mereka," jawab Ichigo.

Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Meskipun si kembar sudah berjanji untuk tidak bertengkar lagi, hal itu hanya berlaku saat mereka sedang berada di meja makan. Di luar itu, mereka tetap tidak bisa akur selayaknya sepasang saudara kembar pada umumnya.

"_Kaasan_ tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi menghadapi tingkah mereka," ujar Sakura pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa gurumu sudah mendaftarkan kalian untuk ujian _chunin_ nanti?" tanya Sakura pada Ichigo. Ia ingat bahwa putra sulungnya itu akan segera mengikuti ujian _chunin_ untuk mendapatkan gelar itu.

"_Sensei_ akan mendaftarkan kami hari ini," jawab Ichigo. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "Aku pergi dulu, _Kaasan._ _Niisan_ pergi dulu ya, Ren. Jangan nakal," Ichigo berkata sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ren.

"Osh!" Ren berkata dengan semangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"_Ittekimasu!_" ujar Ichigo. Setelah itu ia menggeser pintu rumah dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"_Itterasshai_, Ichi-_kun_!" sahut Sakura. Setelah bayangan Ichigo menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup, ia mengajak Ren ke dalam rumah. "Nah, saatnya kita bersih-bersih rumah, Ren-_chan_," Sakura berkata sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Ren.

"Umm," jawab Ren sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan santai menyusuri komplek perumahan Uchiha yang sepi. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa ia lihat setiap pagi. Terkadang ia sering membayangkan komplek itu penuh dengan lalu lalang orang-orang yang memakai baju dengan simbol kipas di belakang mereka, melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya. Andai saja keluarga mereka bukanlah keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir, pasti komplek itu akan sangat ramai.

Ichigo menghela napasnya pelan. Ia memang tahu tentang sejarah pembantaian klan Uchiha dari _sensei_ dan ibunya. Namun hanya sedikit yang diberitahu mereka tentang hal itu, sebatas bahwa yang melakukan pembantaian itu adalah paman kandungnya sekaligus kakak kandung ayahnya, Uchiha Itachi. Serta kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari pembantaian itu adalah ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan banyak hal pada ayahnya tentang hal itu, namun niat itu diurungkannya karena perkataan _Kaasan_-nya yang melarang ia untuk menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya.

Lamunan Ichigo tentang sejarah pembantaian klan Uchiha teralihkan oleh suara orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Ah, ternyata ia sudah keluar dari komplek perumahan Uchiha dan sedang berjalan di antara rumah-rumah penduduk Konoha. Ia benci jika sudah berjalan melewati perumahan penduduk Konoha karena itu artinya ia akan mendapatkan berbagai tatapan aneh dari para penduduk yang ia lewati. Tidak ada sapaan ramah yang ia dapat dari para penduduk setiap paginya, hanya ada bisikan yang membicarakan tentang keluarganya yang bisa ia dengar.

"Itu putra sulungnya Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Kudengar dia mahir menggunakan _ninjutsu_ seperti ayahnya."

"Iya. Dari cerita anakku, dia juga selalu berada di posisi pertama di akademi."

"Tapi aku tidak membolehkan anakku terlalu sering bermain dengannya, nanti bisa-bisa anakku terpengaruh sisi gelap klan Uchiha."

"Benar juga. Bisa jadi dia melakukan lagi pembantaian pada klannya seperti apa yang dilakukan pamannya dulu."

Itulah beberapa pembicaraan yang bisa ditangkap oleh kedua telinga Ichigo. Ia selalu berusaha menahan emosinya agar ia tidak mengamuk saat mendengar cemoohan-cemoohan yang selalu ia dengar setiap pagi. Ichigo juga tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura, apalagi Sasuke. Ia terus memendam hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari ia hanya berharap kalau tatapan dan cibiran itu hanya ditujukan padanya, tidak kepada kedua adik kembarnya atau anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Ichigo lalu memilih untuk melompati atap demi atap rumah penduduk Konoha. Hal itu dilakukannya agar ia tidak mendengar cibiran-cibiran tentang klannya yang membuat dadanya sesak karena menahan emosi.

"_Teme_! _Ohayou_~" seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo saat ia hampir sampai di gerbang akademi ninja. Di samping bocah laki-laki itu berdiri seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam panjang.

"_Urusai, dobe_!" Ichigo berkata ketus pada putra pertama hokage mereka saat ini, Namikaze Hikaru.

"_Ohayou_, Ichi-_kun_," ujar sosok gadis remaja yang tadi berada di samping Hikaru, Yumiko, putri pertama Sai dan Yamanaka Ino.

"Hn. _Ohayou_, Yumi," balas Ichigo dengan nada datar.

"Oi _teme_! Kenapa kau hanya menjawab sapaan Yumiko-_chan_ dan sapaanku tidak?" protes Hikaru.

"Karena kau berisik, _dobe_!" tukas Ichigo santai. Sepertinya panggilan _teme_ dan _dobe_ di antara keduanya diwarisi langsung oleh kedua ayah mereka. Hubungan persahabatan yang terjadi di antara mereka juga mirip seperti hubungan persahabatan yang dijalin Naruto dan Sasuke dulu. Ah, benar-benar hubungan yang manis.

Yumiko yang sedari tadi hanya melihat tingkah kedua teman setimnya itu hanya tertawa pelan. Hal ini sudah biasa ia lihat jika Hikaru, si berisik, sudah bertemu dengan Ichigo, si dingin yang sering labil. Begitulah tanggapan Yumiko pada kedua rekan setimnya itu. Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam akademi untuk bersiap menerima pelajaran _ninjutsu _mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," suara Ichigo yang baru saja pulang terdengar oleh Sakura yang sedang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Ichigo-_kun,_" ujar Sakura yang menyambut kepulangan Ichigo. "Kau ingin ibu menyiapkan air hangat untukmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang menghampiri putra sulungnya itu.

"Tidak usah, _Kaasan_. Aku akan langsung tidur," ujar Ichigo dingin.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada suara Ichigo yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Kenapa kau—"

"Dan aku tidak akan ikut makan malam bersama. Jadi jangan menungguku," potong Ichigo. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura ia langsung beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Sakura semakin mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Ichigo yang berubah dingin. Ia merasa seperti sedang menghadapi Sasuke saat mereka masih di akademi dulu.

…

Si kembar Uchiha Ryuu dan Uchiha Ryou sedang berbaring di lantai kamar Ichigo. Mereka sedang menunggu kepulangan kakak pertamanya itu. Terdengar helaan napas berat dari si bungsu kembar, Ryou.

"Kapan jurus _katon_ milikku bisa sempurna ya?" keluhnya pada Ryuu yang duduk bersila di sampingnya. Ia sedang bersandar di kaki tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Mungkin saat aku berhasil menguasai jurus _chidori_-ku dulu baru kau akan bisa menyempurnakan jurus _katon _milikmu," jawab Ryuu santai. Ryou menendang kaki Ryuu pelan saat mendengar perkataan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berkata lebih baik dari itu, Ryuu? Setidaknya berilah kata-kata penyemangat untukku," protes Ryou yang memberengut kesal.

"Habisnya sudah berapa kali aku mengajarimu, tapi tetap saja kau belum bisa menyempurnakannya," sahut Ryuu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melihat-lihat gulungan jurus-jurus milik kakaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak minta di ajarkan oleh _Otousan_ atau Ichi-_nii_?" tanya Ryuu.

"Sudah. Bahkan rasanya mulutku sudah berbuih mengatakannya pada _Otousan _dan _aniki,_" tukas Ryou. "_Otousan_ berkata dia akan mengajariku jika dia memiliki waktu luang, sedangkan kenyataannya _Otousan _terus disibukkan mengurus pasukan _anbu_. Dan _aniki_, dia juga menjawab hal yang sama, tapi kenyataannya _aniki _sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian _chunin_ yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi," lanjutnya dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

Ryuu yang mendengar ucapan Ryou hanya menatap adik kembarnya prihatin. Ia lalu menepuk kepala Ryou pelan. "Tabahkan hatimu, _otouto_," ujar Ryuu. Ryou yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan.

Perhatian Ryuu dan Ryou teralihkan oleh suara pintu kamar yang digeser terbuka dari luar. Tampak sosok Ichigo yang sedang memasuki kamarnya. Tampakya Ichigo belum menyadari keberadaan si kembar di dalam kamarnya.

"_Okaeri, aniki,_" ucap si kembar kompak. Ichigo sedikit terkejut menyadari keberadaan adik-adiknya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya dingin. Ia langsung mengganti bajunya.

Ryuu dan Ryou saling berpandangan saat mendengar nada kakaknya yang lain dari biasanya. Terdengar lebih dingin.

"Err… kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Ryou.

Ryuu tampak menyikut pinggang Ryou dan berbisik. "Bukannya kau saja yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ichi-_nii_?" bisiknya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja," balas Ryou santai.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama. Kali ini ia memandang ke arah Ryou dan Ryuu.

"Ano… kapan _aniki_ bisa mengajariku menguasai jurus _katon_? Aku masih benar-benar payah memakainya," tukas Ryou.

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Sekarang kalian keluarlah," ujar Ichigo. Ia sudah akan naik ke atas tempat tidur saat Ryou menyela.

"_Mou_… bukannya _aniki _sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengajariku jurus itu?" protesnya. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan _mood_ sang kakak.

"Aku bilang aku sedang tidak ada waktu luang. Sekarang cepat kalian keluar dari kamarku!" Ichigo berkata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Ryuu dan Ryou yang mendengarnya hanya bergidik ngeri. Melihat tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan kakaknya, membuat mereka memilih untuk segera keluar dari kamar Ichigo, sebelum Ichigo memporak-porandakan isi kamarnya untuk mengusir mereka.

"Hei Ryuu, apa menurutmu _aniki _sedang mengalami masa PMS seperti yang dialami _Kaasan _setiap bulannya?" tanya Ryou pada Ryuu saat mereka tengah menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Ryuu memukul kepala Ryou pelan. "_Baka_! Kau kira Ichi-_nii _itu perempuan?" hardiknya.

"Lalu kenapa _aniki _pulang dalam _mood_ yang buruk?"

"Siapa yang tahu," ujar Ryuu sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin Ichi-_nii _sedang bertengkar dengan Yumiko-_nee_," lanjutnya.

"Hmm… mungkin juga," sahut Ryou yang mengiyakan perkataan Ryuu.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Uchiha sedikit tenang. Tidak ada keributan yang disebabkan oleh si kembar seperti biasanya. Sejak peristiwa Sakura meninggalkan mereka selama sepuluh hari untuk misi keluar desa beberapa minggu yang lalu, si kembar sudah tidak menunjukkan pertengkaran mereka di depan kedua orang tuanya. Namun ada yang kurang dengan absennya Ichigo pada sesi makan malam saat itu. Hal itu membuat Sasuke, sang kepala keluarga sedikit heran.

"Di mana Ichigo?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang menyuapi si kecil Ren.

Sakura sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapi Ren. "Sepertinya sudah tidur duluan. Tadi sore saat dia pulang, dia mengatakan tidak akan ikut makan malam bersama kita dan langsung tidur duluan. Tadi aku juga sudah berusaha membangunkannya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lelap," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi perkataan Sakura dengan gumaman ambigunya seperti biasa. "Hn."

"Tapi sebenarnya, aku merasa kalau Ichigo-_kun_ sedikit aneh hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut Sakura. Ia kembali menyuapi Ren yang memintanya segera menyuapi _kare_ yang menjadi lauk utama mereka malam itu.

"Maksudmu?

"Dia seperti sedang ada masalah," sahut Sakura.

"Benar sekali, _Kaasan_!" sambung si kembar bersamaan.

Sakura memandang ke arah si kembar. "Kalian juga menyadarinya?" tanya Sakura.

Ryou dan Ryuu mengangguk pelan. "Mm-hmm. Tadi saat _aniki _masuk ke kamar, dia langsung menyuruh kami keluar. Padahal _aniki_ tidak pernah seperti itu," ujar Ryou yang menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kalian tahu masalahnya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan obrolan yang dilakukan oleh istri dan kedua putranya dalam diam.

Ryou dan Ryuu menggeleng pelan. "Kami hanya mengira kalau Ichi-_nii _sedang bertengkar dengan Yumiko-_nee_," jawab Ryuu polos. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban polos Ryuu.

"Ya sudah, besok biar _Kaasan_ yang bertanya pada kakak kalian. Sekarang cepat habiskan makan malam kalian," perintah Sakura pada kedua putranya. Dan makan malam keluarga itu pun berlanjut dalam hening tanpa kehadiran Ichigo. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Ichigo sebenarnya masih terjaga dan tengah mati-matian mengatasi kemarahannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menyadari Ichigo yang lagi-lagi tidak ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

"Apa Ichigo masih tidur?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan piring untuk sarapan mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. _Ohayou_," ujarnya saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. "Tidak. Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali," sambung Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak bertemu langsung dengannya. Saat aku memasuki kamarnya untuk membangunkannya, tempat tidurnya sudah rapi dan ada secarik kertas di atas meja belajarnya. Dia bilang kalau dia akan berlatih pagi-pagi sekali," jelas Sakura. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku jadi khawatir dengan sikap Ichigo. Aku ingin tahu masalah apa yang sedang dia alami sehingga dia menghindar untuk bertemu dengan kita seperti itu," lanjut Sakura. Tampak raut khawatir dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu," sahut Sasuke. "Tapi aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti," sambungnya.

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sepertinya pembicaraan antara sesama pria akan membuat Ichigo lebih leluasa untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah menyapu halaman depan rumahnya saat ia merasakan chakra seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia langsung menatap ke arah datangnya orang itu. "Ah, Shikamaru-_kun_. _Ohayou_," sapanya saat ia sedang membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Yo, _ohayou, _Sakura," balas Shikamaru. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tentu saja," jawab Sakura. "Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi begini kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah, sebelumnya apa Sasuke ada di rumah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-_kun_ baru saja berangkat ke markas _anbu,_" jawab Sakura. "Ada apa Shikamaru-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya lagi, kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," tukas Shikamaru. "Ini berkaitan dengan Ichigo," lanjutnya.

"Ichigo-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ah, Sakura baru ingat bahwa pria yang merupakan ayah dari dua anak itu adalah salah satu guru yang mengajar di akademi ninja. Tentu saja Shikamaru tahu tentang alasan yang membuat sikap Ichigo menjadi aneh sejak kemarin sore. "Kalau begitu kita bicara di dalam saja," tawar Sakura.

Sakura lalu mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk masuk ke ruang tamu rumahnya setelah ia menyuguhkan segelas _ocha _pada Shikamaru. Ia lalu memilih duduk di hadapan Shikamaru. "Jadi, apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku menyangkut persoalan Ichigo-_kun_?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Tampak Shikamaru yang menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya kemarin terjadi insiden kecil di akademi," Shikamaru mulai menceritakan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Sakura. Tampak Sakura yang memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan serius. "Ichigo memukul teman seangkatannya dan anak yang menjadi korban pukulan Ichigo harus masuk ke rumah sakit karena menderita banyak memar yang cukup serius diwajahnya," sambung Shikamaru.

Sakura menahan napasnya saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. "A-apa? Ichigo-_kun_ memukul temannya?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm. Dan akibat perbuatannya itu, dia diskors selama satu minggu dan terancam tidak bisa ikut ujian _chunin_," sahut Shikamaru.

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Sakura tidak percaya. "Apa kau tahu kenapa Ichigo-_kun _melakukan hal itu? Aku tahu Ichi tidak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan. Dia anak yang penurut," lanjut Sakura. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas mendengar berita yang disampaikan Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya Hikaru, anak Naruto juga terkena skors seperti Ichigo karena tidak berusaha melerai perkelahian yang terjadi antara Ichigo dan anak itu. Hanya saja hukuman anak itu lebih ringan. Dia hanya diskors selama tiga hari," sahut Shikamaru. "Dan untuk alasan Ichigo melakukan itu, kurasa karena anak yang dipukulnya mengejek Sasuke dan klan Uchiha. Aku mengetahuinya dari Kazuto, putra keduaku."

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya sesak. Ichigo, apakah selama ini anak itu terus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari teman-temannya? Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Ia merasa semuanya baik-baik saja karena Ichigo tidak pernah mengeluh tentang hal itu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Masalah Ichigo yang terancam tidak bisa ikut ujian _chunin_, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Bagaimanapun juga Ichigo melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan dan putramu itu adalah salah satu ninja muda terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha saat ini," perkataan Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tolong sampaikan juga hal ini pada Sasuke dan pastikan bahwa Ichigo tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi," sambung Shikamaru. Ia lalu berdiri dan hendak keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak atas pemberitahuanmu, Shikamaru-_kun_. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan mencoba berbicara dengan Ichigo-_kun_," tukas Sakura yang juga ikut berdiri. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada Shikamaru yang bersiap untuk pulang.

Sakura menatap punggung Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan keluar dari halaman rumahnya. "Ichigo…" Sakura menggumamkan nama Ichigo dengan raut wajah bersalah.

.

.

.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat ia tidak melihat Ichigo berada di _training field _yang ada di akademi maupun _training field _di dekat hutan terlarang tempat ia sering berlatih dulu. Sudah berjam-jam ia mencari Ichigo ke tempat-tempat yang biasanya dipakai untuk berlatih namun tak ditemukannya sosok putra sulungnya itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat ia melewati rumah sang Hokage. Ia melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menceramahi Hikaru, putra pertamanya dengan Hinata, yang sedang melakukan _push up_.

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti dengan perbuatanmu itu, Hikaru?" tanya Naruto pada Hikaru yang sekarang duduk bersila di hadapannya. Tampak Hinata yang sedang berdiri di teras rumahnya sambil memandang khawatir ke arah putranya.

"Ayah mengerti kalau kau hanya ingin membantu temanmu, Ichigo. Tapi perbuatanmu yang ikut menghajar anak itu dan tidak melerai mereka bukanlah hal yang benar," cecar Naruto pada Hikaru.

"Aku mengerti ayah. Maafkan aku," ucap Hikaru penuh rasa bersalah.

"Untung anak itu hanya menderita memar di wajahnya, kalau dia menderita luka berat bagaimana? Apa yang harus ayah katakan selaku Hokage pada keluarga anak itu?" ujar Naruto lagi. Tampak Naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya gusar. "Argh! Aku benci seperti ini!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Hinata segera mendekati Hikaru dan memberinya segelas air putih. "Kau pasti capek," ujarnya lembut. Ia lalu memandang Naruto. "Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_. Lagipula Hikaru-_kun_ sudah mengakui kesalahannya," tukasnya pada sang suami.

"Aku tahu, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tahu benar bahwa Hikaru tidak akan melakukan hal itu tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya aku juga kesal dengan anak itu yang mengejek _teme_ dan klan Uchiha sehingga membuat Ichigo berang," ujarnya frustasi. "Tapi aku tetap harus—"

"Apa kau bilang? Bisa kau ulang lagi kalimat terakhirmu, _dobe_?"

Naruto terkejut saat ia mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Hee? Sejak kapan kau berada di situ, _teme_?" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya. _'Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kehadiran _teme?_' _batin Naruto.

"Aku bilang ulangi kembali ucapan terakhirmu itu, _dobe_!" perintah Sasuke.

"Yang mana? Yang aku menanyai sejak kapan kau berada di depan rumahku?"

"Tch! Bukan! Bagian Ichigo," tukas Sasuke.

"Ah itu… kau belum tahu tentang insiden yang terjadi di akademi kemarin?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Naruto menghela napasnya berat, sepertinya ia harus menceritakan secara detail duduk perkaranya pada Sasuke. Ia lalu menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo kemarin pada seorang teman sekelasnya dan alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit mengeras mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Namun ia bisa menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah Hikaru yang sedari tadi memandang takut ke arahnya. "Apa kau tahu di mana Ichigo saat ini?" tanyanya pada Hikaru.

"Bukannya seharusnya saat ini Ichigo berada di rumah?" Hikaru balik bertanya.

"Dia berangkat dari rumah pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ingin berlatih, tapi paman sudah berkeliling untuk mencarinya dan tidak menemukannya," jawab Sasuke. Ia mendengus pelan karena Hikaru yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu mungkin Ichigo sedang berada di tempat itu. Kalau dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk, dia pasti berada di sana," ujar Hikaru. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, berharap Hikaru bisa menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai tempat di mana Ichigo berada saat ini.

.

.

.

Ichigo memandang pantulan dirinya yang dihasilkan oleh danau yang berada di bawahnya akibat bias matahari. Ia melemparkan batu-batu kecil yang tadi dipungutnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di danau tempat ia berlatih jurus _katon _bersama ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Di sini kau rupanya," suara berat seorang pria tertangkap oleh kedua indera pendengarannya. Sontak Ichigo berbalik untuk memandang sosok itu.

"_Tousan_?" _onyx_-nya membulat sempurna saat menyadari sosok ayahnya yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Tousan_ tidak menyangka kau akan ke sini," Sasuke berkata sambil memandang danau yang berada di hadapannya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Ichigo dan melemparkan batuan kecil yang tadi diambil Ichigo. Batu yang dilempar Sasuke memantul beberapa kali di permukaan danau sebelum tenggelam ke dasar danau.

"Tidak ada siapapun di sini, jadi kau bisa menceritakan seluruh keluh kesahmu pada _Tousan,_" tukas Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau, tentunya," sambungnya.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah sang ayah. "_Tousan _sudah mengetahuinya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Hn. _Tousan_ mengetahuinya dari Naruto-_jisan_," jawab Sasuke.

Ichigo semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Ke-kenapa _Tousan_ tidak memarahiku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Ichigo. "Angkat wajahmu," perintahnya. Ichigo tersentak saat merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sepasang _onyx _milik ayahnya. "_Tousan_ tahu kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan hal itu," lanjut Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Ichigo merasakan dadanya seperti di siram oleh air dingin yang memadamkan kemarahannya. Seketika itu juga dia merasakan perasaan lega di dalam hatinya. "Me-mereka terus mengolok-olok keluarga kita, klan kita," ucap Ichigo. Ia mulai bercerita pada Sasuke untuk sedikit membagi kegelisahan yang ada di hatinya.

"Aku sudah bersabar menghadapi cemoohan yang mereka ucapkan setiap hari. Aku selalu ingat pesan _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ agar selalu membuat kalian bangga dan tidak membuat masalah. Tapi perkataan Kaji yang mengatakan bahwa _Tousan_ adalah seorang ninja tidak berguna yang hanya mengikuti naluri kegelapannya tidak bisa membuatku diam begitu saja. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa klan Uchiha adalah klan terjahat di Konoha. Tanpa sadar aku mengaktifkan _sharingan_-ku dan memukuli wajahnya sampai babak belur karena aku begitu marah mendengar perkataannya," Ichigo berkata dengan nada bergetar. Entah sejak kapan setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia begitu marah sampai tidak bisa menahannya.

"A-aku tahu bahwa perbuatanku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku termakan emosiku. Kalau saja saat itu Shikamaru-_jisan_ tidak menahanku, mungkin aku akan menggunakan jurus _chidori_-ku yang belum sempurna padanya. Ta-tapi aku benar-benar tidak sadar hampir melakukan itu, _Tousan_," Ichigo berdiri saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan menghadap Ichigo. "Maafkan _Tousan_, Ichigo. Seharusnya _Tousan_ membicarakan hal ini padamu lebih dulu. Maafkan masa lalu _Tousan_ yang menyebabkan kalian harus menanggung semua akibatnya sekarang," Sasuke berkata sambil mengelus pelan kepala Ichigo. Ia memandang sendu Ichigo yang mulai terisak. "_Tousan_ beruntung memiliki ibumu yang bisa menerima _Tousan_ apa adanya. Dan sekarang _Tousan _menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karena bisa memiliki empat jagoan yang bisa _Tousan_ andalkan," sambung Sasuke.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Sungai air mata masih mengalir deras dari kedua _onyx-_nya meskipun tak ada suara yang mengiringinya.

"Lain kali jika ada yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, katakanlah bahwa kau tidak peduli dengan cemoohan mereka tentang klan kita. Katakan saja pada mereka bahwa saat ini kau bahagia menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha dan bangga menjadi keturunannya," Sasuke berkata dengan nada penuh perhatian.

"_Tousan_ pernah punya seorang teman yang pernah mengalami hal seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini. Dikucilkan, dicemooh bahkan dijauhi oleh semua orang. Kau bahkan lebih beruntung darinya yang hanya hidup seorang diri. Tapi berkat kegigihannya dan dukungan dari teman-temannya, dia bisa menjadi orang terpandang di Konoha," lanjut Sasuke. Kali ini ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Ichigo menghentikan tangisnya.

"Apa orang itu Naruto-_jisan_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih parau.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia bahkan berhasil menarik _Tousan_ dari kegelapan," sambungnya. Sasuke kembali mengelus kepala Ichigo pelan. "Jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Kau punya _Tousan, Kaasan_, adik-adikmu serta teman-temanmu yang selalu mendukungmu. Jadikan cibiran orang-orang sebagai alasan bagimu untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi," ujar Sasuke bijak.

Ichigo terperangah mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya. Benar apa kata ayahnya, ia tidak boleh termakan oleh amarah karena cemoohan orang-orang terhadap keluarganya. Karena ia mempunyai keluarga yang menyayangi dirinya, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Ichigo lalu menghapus jejak air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan berkata dengan yakin. "Aku akan menjadi putra kebanggan _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Ichigo. "Itulah hal yang harus dilakukan oleh jagoan _Tousan_," ujarnya. "_Kaeru_! Kau tidak ingin membuat _Kaasan_ dan adik-adikmu khawatir, kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Hmm," angguk Ichigo semangat.

.

.

.

Sakura bergerak gelisah di ruang tamunya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dan Ichigo. Ia dengar dari Naruto bahwa Sasuke telah mengetahui permasalahan Ichigo dan mencarinya. Sakura hanya berharap bahwa Sasuke berbicara secara baik-baik pada Ichigo. Ren yang saat itu sedang berada bersamanya hanya menatapnya bingung. Bunyi pintu depan rumah yang digeser terbuka membuat Sakura sontak melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Genkan_.

"_Tadaima_," suara Sasuke dan Ichigo yang mengucapkan salam bersamaan membuat Sakura merasa lega. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati sang suami dan putra sulungnya.

"_Kaasan_, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat _Kaasan_ khawatir sejak kemarin. Maafkan aku," Ichigo mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada Sakura. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya seperti biasanya jika ia sedang meminta maaf pada orangtuanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia langsung memeluk Ichigo erat. "_Iie_, maafkan _Kaasan_ yang tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu selama ini. Seharusnya _Kaasan_ mengetahui hal ini sejak dulu. Maafkan _Kaasan_, Ichi-_kun_. _Kaasan_ menyayangimu," Sakura menangis sambil memeluk Ichigo. Ia dapat merasakan Ichigo yang mengangguk di pelukannya.

"Aku juga menyayangi _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_," ujar Ichigo saat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Ne_, sekarang kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sakura yang membelai lembut wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya mengetahui besarnya kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya selama ini.

"Aku sudah berbicara padanya," sahut Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura dan Ichigo. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi, Sakura. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke berkata pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar takjub, Sasuke adalah sosok ayah yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya dan mengerti keadaan putra-putranya. Namun suara tangisan si kecil Ren mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang itu.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks," terlihat mata Ren berkaca-kaca dengan hidungnya yang sudah memerah karena menangis.

"Ren-_chan _kenapa, sayang?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Ren yang menangis.

"Len juga cayang cama Ichi-_nii_," perkataan Ren sontak membuat mata Ichigo membulat. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis sambil memeluk adik kecilnya itu.

"Kalau kau sayang pada Ichi-_nii, _ayo peluk Ichi-_nii_," tukas Sakura yang tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Ren, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Ren lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Ichigo dan memelukanya erat. "_Niichan_ jangan menangis lagi. Len juga cayang cama _niichan,_" ujar Ren kecil sambil membelai wajah Ichigo. Tangan kecil Ren berusaha menghapus jejak tangis di wajahnya. Ichigo tertawa melihat perlakuan hangat Ren. Ia membiarkan Ren mengelus wajahnya.

"A-ano… apa kami boleh bergabung?" suara Ryuu terdengar dari arah tangga rumah. Terlihat Ryuu dan Ryou yang sepertinya baru keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik tangga. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah si kembar. Mereka pasti memperhatikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dari balik tangga.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura.

Si kembar lalu berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Ichigo. Ia sedikit kewalahan menahan berat tubuh mereka berdua akibat Ryuu dan Ryou yang secara tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya secara bersamaan.

"Oi… oi… kalian bisa membunuhku kalau terus memelukku seperti ini," ujar Ichigo dengan nada bercanda.

"Ichi-_nii_…"

"_Aniki_…" panggil Ryuu dan Ryou bersamaan saat mereka melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Hn?" Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kami menyayangimu," ucap Ryuu dan Ryou bersamaan.

Sontak seluruh keluarga tertawa mendengar perkataan si kembar. Dan permasalahan hari itu selesai dengan mengharukan. Keluarga Uchiha kembali duduk bersama di meja makan untuk makan malam dengan semua anggota keluarga yang mengisi ke enam bangku yang ada. Melihat keluarga mereka saat ini, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan eratnya hubungan antara sesama anggota keluarga kecil itu. Bukankah dalam hidup ini, keluarga adalah hal yang terpenting?

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Kamus Author :**

Genkan = area pintu masuk yang berfungsi sebagai tempat untuk melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal yang digunakan khusus untuk di dalam rumah

Okaasan/Kaasan = Ibu

Bento = bekal

Oniisan / Niisan = Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki

Sensei = Panggilan untuk orang yang dihormati seperti guru, dokter, professor, dsb

Ittekimasu! = Aku berangkat!

Itterashai! = Selamat jalan!

Ohayou = Selamat pagi

Urusai! = Berisik!

Tadaima = Aku pulang

Okaerinasai = Selamat datang kembali

Otousan/Tousan = Ayah

Aniki = Kakak laki-laki

Otouto = Adik laki-laki

Baka! = Bodoh!

Oneesan/neesan = Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan

Ocha = Teh khas Jepang

Ojisan/jisan = Paman

Kaeru! = Ayo pulang!

* * *

**Author note:**

Hah~~ *ngelap keringet*

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama dari sequel fict canonku yang berjudul "Mom, we love you!"

Fict ini dibuat karena permintaan dari beberapa para reviewer yang meminta sequel dari fict berjudul Mom, we love you!

Semoga fict ini bisa sedikit memuaskan kalian karena kemunculan keempat Uchiha yang baru.

Di chapter ini membahas tentang si sulung Ichigo dan ada juga si kembar Ryuu dan Ryou serta si unyu Ren :3 *nyodorin Ren ke penggemarnya* (NB: di chap ini aku ga maksud buat si ichi jadi cengeng, itu cuma nunjukin rasa sayangnya sama keluarga tercinta xD)

Rencananya di chapter selanjutnya aku bakal ngebahas satu persatu permasalahan setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha ini…

Dan tentunya unsur kekeluargaan tidak akan hilang dari fict ini :D

Dan terima kasih buat para reviewer, follower, dan yang ngefave fict Mom, we love you! *kecup mesra semuanya* :* Tanpa dukungan kalian fict ini ga bakal jadi :')

Sumpah aku seneng banget baca review-an kalian dan ga nyangka bakal dapet sambutan yang bagus atas comebaknya diriku di dunia per-ffn-an ^o^ *terharu

Maaf banget aku ga bisa balesin satu-persatu review kalian, tapi dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam aku ucapin makasih banyak udah baca fict ku yg masih dalam tahap pembelajaran ini ^_^

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat:

- Para Reviewer fict Mom, we love you!:

**namikaze uzumaki family, chezahana-chan, Neko Darkblue, Chappy Ruki Oguri, seta citara , teh ahalya, Anka-Chan , milkyways99, Andia Sakuchi, Dypa-chan, mie ayam, Fumiki Momo, Rieiolanthe, Dark Courriel, Arum Junnie, poetri-chan, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Mayurahime, Haruka Hitomi 12, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Racchan Cherry-desu, Tachibana Mio, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, pindanglicious, Jian Jiun, nara yuki, kikkawa miharu sasusaku, Erica Christy, hachikodesuka, Grengas-Snap **dan** satu guest no name **XD

- Para Follower, para faver *?* yang ga bisa disebuti satu2 *kecup mesra kalian semua* dan para silent reader yang membaca fict ku dalam diam...

Sekali lagi makasih bgt buat attensi kalian yg sangat berharga. Fict sequel ini aku hadiahkan buat semuanya yang nunggu sequel ini xD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (**hint**: chapter depan tentang si kembar lho ;D)

Sign,

CyeDessy ^^

**21062013**


End file.
